


Of Pilots and Police Officers

by scarletazure



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dummies, Gen, M/M, PoliceOfficer!Aomine, Wrong number, aomine and kise go get some help, doctor!midorima - Freeform, no beta we die like men, no social awareness, pilot!kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletazure/pseuds/scarletazure
Summary: Based roughly on the prompt ‘i called the wrong number and started talking about my life and you only interrupted me after a few a few minutes of me revealing some pretty personal stuff and now youre invested in my life troubles’ auIn which Aomine and Kise both have literally zero sense of awareness. Zilch.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Of Pilots and Police Officers

**Author's Note:**

> COME ON KNB FANDOM!!! WE MUST KEEP STRONG!!!
> 
> Well, in all seriousness, I saw this prompt and immediately thought of Aokise lol. To me Kise would be those kind to just ramble on when pissed without even pausing to take notice of the other end for a while and Aomine would be those too lazy or couldn't be bothered to hang up and just lets them go off on a rant HAHAHAHAHHA
> 
> Besides, there's such a shortage of Pilot!Kise and Policeofficer!Aomine even though it's literally written in the Character Bible as their alternative jobs??? I MUST FIX THIS 
> 
> Either way, enjoy lolol (it's not exactly complete, but...)

Aomine had just finished his patrol when he got the call. 

The sun was setting in a burst of warm reds and yellows, white wisps dotting the darkening sky. When his familiar ringtone of his work phone blared, he did a double take - he wasn't particularly close with any of his coworkers, unless you counted Momoi who worked in the intelligence department, and even then she wouldn't call anything other than his personal number. Furrowing his brows at the unknown contact, he contemplated it for a second - _hell, hope it's not one of my bosses_ \- before pressing the green 'answer' button.

"Hm?" he started to say lazily, but was instantly interrupted by a rapid-fire barrage of words. 

"Midorimacchi! Holy crap, you actually picked up! I thought you were too busy on one of your shifts... well, either way, you won't fucking believe the shit day I had."

Aomine blinked, took the phone off his ear, stared at the number, and then put it back. What the fuck? He didn’t remember ever changing his name to Midorimacchi, although that name did spark some recognition somewhere. "I think you have the wrong-"

"-before you hang up asking me to die, just hear me out. I just touched down in Singapore, and there was tons of turbulence that I navigated through fucking _perfectly_ , okay, like way better than, um, Takeuichi or something. Maybe even better than Haizaki does. And still. Still! There was this stupid women who had the _audacity_ to complain?! Hello, I don't control the _fucking_ weather, but at least I got you through it safely, you're in one piece, aren't you?"

Aomine felt a pang of sympathy somewhere in his cold dead apathetic heart as he found himself shaking his head on behalf of whoever the heck this was - a pilot, apparently? He, too, had had more than a few first-hand experiences with unreasonable people. People seriously just couldn't _think_ sometimes. And that coming from Aomine, who was more of a brawn over brain kind of man, was really something.

"Although I’m secretly regretting the whole helping her stay in one piece thing. Oh, wait, oops. Sorry Midorimacchi, I probably shouldn't be saying that stuff to a doctor… but then again, yknow, seeing as how you threaten bodily violence on Takaocchi on a daily basis, I don't think you particularly mind. And don't even get me _started_ on those assholes at air traffic control..."

So this 'Midorimacchi' was a doctor? Aomine couldn't help but vaguely wonder about if he would have to arrest this guy for assault of 'Takaocchi' sometime. Maybe even murder - didn’t pilot dude say something about telling him to die beforehand?

"-and then it. Fucking. Broke. I mean, I know my usual copilot is on paternal leave, and that you're a temporary sub, but can you at least be competent enough _not_ to break the damn radio?!"

Ah, broken radios. Aomine knew a fair bit or two about that as well. Poor guy. 

"Actually, no, you don't even have to be _competent_ to not go around breaking radios, you just have to have _common sense to not go around fiddling with the fucking wire_ . And he's not even the one who has to take responsibility. It’s _me_! Me!"

Aomine winced in commiseration and decided not to tell the guy that he had the wrong number just yet; he seemed like he could use the venting, after all, and Aomine had a sneaking suspicion this Midorimacchi dude wouldn't be quite so eager to listen to this guy's rant. 

"Seriously, I met more intelligent guys during my time as a model," the guy complained. His voice was high-pitched and whiny, but there was still a sweet, pleasant melody that somehow soothed Aomine, just a little bit. "And that's not the end, nope. You must be wondering why I called you on a different number today, and despite what you may think, it's not 'cuz I lost it again. That copilot I mentioned, the battery on his phone ran out, and when I lent it to him, he FREAKIN _dropped it_! Tell me, Midorimacchi, how does someone with the coordination of a five year old and the impulse controls of one become a copilot?”

Aomine snorted, but the man on the phone didn’t seem to hear, too absorbed in going off on a tirade. Although, it _would_ explain him dialling wrong number; he must’ve lost his contacts and then got his friend’s contact wrong.

Aomine entered the convenience store to grab a soda - he was thirsty and police work was hard work, okay - just as the pilot moved on to vociterating about the guy Haizaki he mentioned earlier. Another pilot, most likely. Aomine chewed on his lip thoughtfully. The name sparked some sort of familiarity in the back of his memory, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was exactly; when he tried to grasp onto it, it slipped out of his hands with the finesse of him trying to hide his porn mags from Momoi before she found him out. 

“-such a _bastard_ , I swear, as if I’m not tired enough after a flight, he comes and makes trouble for all of us and I wasn’t able to get enough sleep for later’s flight. I literally feel like a dead man walking, Midorimacchi! You should see how much makeup I had to put on to cover my eyebags! He’s so mean. I wanted to give him a good hard punch in the face, but I somehow didn’t, so aren’t you proud?”

If Aomine were this guy’s doctor friend, he would agree vehemently. He had the feeling that if it had been him Haizaki was picking a fight with, Aomine wouldn’t hesitate to damn well give it to him.

And, yeah, he was a police officer, but was he going to do, anyway? Arrest himself on assault charges?

“...Midorimacchi?”

Oops. Aomine only realised then that there’d been an unnatural silence over the phone for a while now - unnatural for this guy, at least. Was he finished with his harangue?

“You haven’t hung up on me, or yelled at me for cursing, or said 死ね even once today. Are you… quite alright?”

Well, it looked like the jig was up. “Ah, yeah. I don’t seem to see ‘Midorimacchi’ anywhere on my ID, badge, licence or passport. But for the record, I am totally proud of you for not punching that guy, although it sounds like he could reeaaallly use it. Must’ve taken a shit lot of self-control, no?”

There was a short silence, presumably as the man checked the number again; his mortification was clear even through his voice alone. “EEEEH? Holy crap, I’m so sorry, I must’ve gotten Midorimacchi’s number wrong! I didn’t - wait a second, why didn’t you say so earlier?!”

Aomine shrugged even though the other man wouldn't be able to see him. “Mm, I got invested in your life story. Like, damn. Do passengers usually complain about you instead of the weather?”

Pilot-kun groaned. “Like you wouldn’t believe,” he grumbled. “Not only that, I’ve had passengers complain when I refused to fly after finding malfunctioning engines. Do they expect me to fly anyway and then crash into the abyss as we all die together?” There was a pause. “Hold on, no, I’m going off again. Sorry. I wouldn’t want to waste more of your time, but thanks for listening!”

“No, no, I’m not doing anything now,” Aomine reassured him. He propped his phone on his shoulder and popped open his soda can tab. “Besides, I need to know what’s going to happen. You said that you’re going to settle things in some sort of pilot competition with that Haizaki asshole?”

An annoyed ‘tsk’ sounded from the other end of the phone. “Yup, an airshow. He thinks he’s all that shit after stealing a girl who hung all over me calling me her boyfriend.” He sighed deeply. “Honestly, it pains me to admit it, but he’s actually a half-decent pilot. The way we fly is slightly similar, although we couldn’t be further from each other in terms of attitude - or, at least, I hope so.”

“Huh.” Aomine took a swig of his soda, relishing the fizzy bubbles exploding on his tongue, then turned back to his phone. “Y’know, I think I might just give the competition a watch. I love a good ass beating… competition’s kinda my speciality. When is it?”

“Eh, uh, next Monday 3pm,” the guy said bemusedly. 

“Great, I’m free that day. I look forward to cheering you on. You any good?”

All at once, the previous querulous tone was nowhere to be found in the man’s voice, instead replaced by the air of someone who was good and knew it. “The best,” the man promised, with surprising confidence. No, not just confidence - more of _cockiness_. Aomine recognised it easily, because there was a lilt to his voice he himself had taken on many times before. “Although I must say, Haizaki ain’t no pushover.”

Aomine could feel his face split into a delighted grin. “ _Brilliant_. I do love a good challenge.”

“Ah, well, brace yourself, because I don’t think there’ll be much of that.” Pilot dude was cheerful, the playful persona Aomine glimpsed earlier coming back in full force. “Believe it or not, I can replicate any aerobatics I see after looking at it once or twice, even more so if the plane I’m piloting is a good one.”

“Is that so?” If that was true, it would be more than a little impressive. “I look forward to seeing it then.”

“Awesome! You’re really coming, then?” Somehow, the other person sounded genuinely excited. “It’ll be great to finally have an audience that isn’t Midorimacchi the tsundere wearing embarrassing sunglasses and pretending not to be there, or Kasamatsu-senpai kicking me afterwards for, quote, ‘being a brat’.”

He sure did have an interesting choice of company. Aomine downed the last of his soda, tossed his empty can into the nearby bin without looking and turned to look up at the faintest hint of the moon peeking out. “Well, I guess you should go get some rest before your next flight, then. Don’t hesitate to keep me updated, yeah?”

“I will, thanks!” chirped Pilot dude, all earlier notions of wrong numbers forgotten. “You’re a pretty cool dude. Take care!”

He disconnected. Aomine stood there for a beat longer, the words _call ended_ flitting across his screen. It had been a while since he had a break from his usual routine, a while since he’d felt anything strongly, and he didn’t even know the name of the guy whose life he had apparently gotten a mini crash course in the span of less than two hours. 

Somewhere in the back of his head, he vaguely recognised that what just happened was far from normal, but he dismissed the thought with a shrug and adjusted his uniform. It was nothing weird, not that he could see, anyway. Time to head back home and call it a day.

Although, Aomine couldn’t help the niggling feeling of curiosity when he got a text message with details of the airshow and proceeded to look up ‘model’ and ‘pilot’ to get the curious, familiar name of Kise Ryouta that sparked some sort of deja vu buried in the depths of his subconscious like a friend from a past life.

Hm… he was looking forward to meeting this guy… this Kise Ryouta.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, JEEZ, I really should get around to writing their meeting and the show as well as my intentions of sprinkling in some MidoTaka or MidoAka as well as write in the whole Haizaki as a criminal and Aomine arresting his ass thing, BUT MAN AM I LAZY. If I do get around to writing it, though... heheh anyway hope you enjoyed!


End file.
